¿Naruto?¿el ichaicha paradise?
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: Naruto encontro el libro de Kakashi ¿que pasara si se lo muestra a sus amigos? hehe dedicada a Humi-chan...para ti queridaaa....


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi kishimoto… si yo lo hubiera creado créanme que seria algo completamente diferente y aparte yo no tengo tanta imaginación como para crear algo tan magnifico…

Aclaraciones: Gracias por sus reviews a Congratulations, I hate you, realmente fue algo divertido, y triste hacer esa historia, y a los de malos fics, mil gracias, pero lamento informarles, que no cambiare nada, como ustedes mismos lo dijeron, hay varios songfics en la net, y no creo que uno mas o uno menos haga daño, realmente gracias, procurare no subir a las carreras los fics, para revisar bien la ortografía… y finalmente les digo que por favor, critiquen esta historia hasta donde puedan, disfrutare leyendo como critican lo que muchos alaban!!...

Aclaraciones sobre el fic:  
_lo que pasa con cualquier personaje en cursiva_

**Diálogos en negritas**

Lo que pasa con Naruto normal

* * *

xOxOxOxOxOxOx

**-aburrido-**

**-no, ¿como puedes decir eso?-**

**-¡aburrido!-**

**-no puedes simplemente decir eso…-**

**-pero que quieres que te diga si esto simplemente es muy aburrido…-**

**-P…pero…-**

**-pero nada, yo no volveré a leer eso, ¡es terriblemente aburrido!-**

Y sin mas la chica de cabello rosa dejo a un frustrado Naruto con un tomo de Icha-icha Paradise en su mano, obviamente kakashi lo había olvidado, y a el como buen curioso le habían entrado ganas de leerlo, solo que según el a Sakura no le había gustado porque había leído solo el inicio, y a el le había encantado porque lo leyó completo…

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_Mientras, Sakura corría como loca en busca de una librería abierta, tenia que saber que ocurría después, el estúpido libro que Naruto le había mostrado era simplemente genial, y sobre todo solo porque ella, gracias a su Sasuke-kun era toda una pervertida, y simplemente ese libro era como una biblia para ella, aunque se hubiera tenido que mostrar aburrida ante Naruto aunque realmente hubiera estado emocionada, ahora el punto era que tenia que seguir leyendo ese estúpido libro…_

_OxOxOxOxOxOxO_

_Se sentía avergonzada, ¡¿que hacia ella leyendo eso?! , realmente Hinata estaba por colapsar, y todo por que su novio Naruto le había dado a leer el libro de kakashi-sensei, lo admitía, era terriblemente interesante, pero Naruto la observaba con unos ojos llenos de esperanza, como se supone que ella devia reaccionar, aunque el libro, no podía, no devia, tenia que seguirlo leyendo y aun mas , porque los personajes iban a… y sintió que los colores se le subían a el rostro, y de la nada todo se volvió negro…_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

No podía ser, todo por decirle que leyera el libro, Hinata de la nada se había puesto roja y se había desmayado, ¿Quién lo diría?, y ahora el estaba solo, bueno Hinata estaba ahí, pero estaba completamente dormida, se veía hermosa, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera solo, completamente solo, en fin, seria mejor irse al sillón a dormir…

_OxOxOxOxOxOxO_

_Hinata se comenzaba a desperezar, recordando e intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, y entonces, al ver a Naruto aun dormido en un sillón lo recordó, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido ¿Qué hora era?, porque ese libro era tan terriblemente grafico, esta bien, no lo quería recordar, algo demasiado traumante, mejor dejar una nota a Naruto e irse…_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_Porque el dobe de Naruto se mostraba tan emocionado solo por que leyera ese libro, no parecía ser una de las acostumbradas historietas que le hacia leer, tampoco parecía una novela de terror, que vaya que le encantaría leer… pero… entonces, ¿que era?..._

_Y sin esperar mas comenzó a leer…_

_----------------------------------_

"_y sin mas comenzaron a moverse causando esa tortuosa danza que causaba un estremecimiento en todos sus cuerpos, el que estaba al borde del clímax se detuvo un momento a recuperarse, y esperando que bajara un poco su excitación… pero Hino no se lo permitió, y moviendo peligrosamente sus caderas consiguió que kaworu se moviera dentro d ella y posteriormente se derramo en ella al tiempo que se venían…"_

_------------------------------------_

_¡¿WTF?!... Sasuke sentía como todos os colores se le subían al rostro, ahora es que comprendía la cara de esperanza del dobe, y también comprendía porque SU Sakura había preferido leer a hacer "otras cosas" con el… todo por que ese libro era, era…_

_¡El icha-icha Paradise!_

**- Dobe… ¿que haces con este libro?-**

**-¡Teme!, ya te he dicho que no me llames asi…-**

**-Dobe-**

**-Teme-**

**-Dobe-**

**-Teme-**

**-Usuratonkashi-**

**-No pienso seguir discutiendo Teme, ¿Qué decías?-**

**-Dobe… ¿de donde sacaste este libro?-**

**-ohh… Kakashi-sensei lo olvido ayer por la mañana después de entrenar-**

**-y, tú… ¿se lo mostraste a Sakura?-**

**-si, pero no le gusto…**

"_No le gusto"…(¬¬)… ¿¡que no le gusto?! ¡como que no le había gustado , si prácticamente lo había mandado a joder a Karin solo por que tenia ganas de leer eso! No podía ser, no podía ser, en ese mismo instante le mostraría que el era mejor que un simple libro lleno de leemon…_

_OxOxOxOxOxOxO_

Y volvió a pasar… como esos días era de suponerse, Naruto se quedo completamente solo… quien lo diría, después de todo lo que había pasado, sus compañeros ahora resultaban mucho mas inmaduros de lo que el mismo podía llegar a ser, no lo podía creer, simplemente era imposible…  
y, en que estaba pensando… ese no era el, ese no es el, simplemente no podía ser mas maduro que sus compañeros , mas maduro que Sasuke,¡¡¡ imposible..!!!

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_Lo primero que Kiba pensó al entrar a el departamento de Naruto y verlo tan entretenido pensando y con un libro en la mano fue que era Sai convertido en Naruto porque a quien engañaba, Sai es el único que se la pasa leyendo, aunque pensándolo bien, no podía ser Sai, ya que el libro que el "Falso" Naruto traía en manos no era sobre como mostrarse amable con la personas que te importan…  
Así que si era Naruto, ¡que horror!, pero eso si que lo intrigaba, de que podría ser ese libro que mantenía tan callado a Naruto, y en esa posición de pensador, solo por leerlo, en ese momento vio como Naruto negaba algo con la cabeza, y entonces de la nada fijaba su vista en el…_

_-------------------------------_

**-¿que ves chico-perro?**

**-somos de la edad Naruto no Kyubi, ¿que es ese libro?**

**-ahh, es uno de los que lee Kakashi-sensei**

**-¿icha-icha Paradise?**

**-sip, ¿quieres leerlo?  
**

_-------------------------------_

_Pensar que Kiba se negaría es una suposición completamente errónea, ya que como si el libro lo llamara lo tomo y se sentó junto a Naruto a leerlo, y juntos por primera vez disfrutaron de un momento en silencio, y vaya silencio, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento disfrutaría de los cambios de gestos en las caras de ambos chicos, y hasta del casi imperceptible hilo de sangra que salía por ambas narices…_

_OxOxOxOxOxOxO_

_-Que problemático- pensaba Shikamaru mientras se dirigía al departamento de Naruto, pero ni que hacer la vieja godaime les había asignado una misión juntos, y que mas daba, seria algo divertido, y tendrían algo de entrenamiento, y mejor por el, ya que Naruto era el que se convertiría en el siguiente Hokage, pero al encontrarse frente a la puerta abierta del departamento otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente –que problemático, y que raro- ahí frente a el se encontraban Kiba y Naruto sentados leyendo algo, -que problemático- volvió a pensar, al ver la portada del libro que lógicamente era el icha-icha Paradise en manos de Kiba, y –que problemático- pensó también al ver a Kakashi pasar a paso lento pero a la ves mas rápido que el suyo hacia los chicos y quitarles el libro, -que problemático-pensó al ver las caras de decepción de ambos shinobis… -que problemático- sentencio, y avisando de la misión a Naruto salió de la habitación…_

_

* * *

_

_Que tal?? Leez wuztho0?_

_Ezpero0 ke zii, porque la verdad me costo algo de thrabajo hazer hablar a personajes que normalmente ni al cazo, originalmente Kakashi iba a hablar, pero no supe klaramente que diablos pordria decir el… asi que no le di diálogos, y deje que mi keridizizizizizimo0 Shikamaru tuviera para el zo0lo0 el final… en fin… ezpero que leez wuzthee!!! Aiuzhh!!!_

_Hanako0-chan!_


End file.
